It's Not Easy
by AkaKitsune133
Summary: Kurt finds out about Fleymann's Syndrome, follow him down the road of his hardships and LOVE! MPREG! FUTURE KLAINE! OOC, CHARACTER DEATH! Omg, sorry for the baaaad summary, i just don't know...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Therefore I make no money out of this.

I just want to start of saying that my first language is not English. I'm French Canadian, therefore any errors grammatically are my own and I assume them, just don't focus on them.

Future Klaine!

Fleymann's syndrome is not my idea, that idea belong's to sevs_lil_secret with How Severus Spends His Summer Hols. Harry Potter fanfic Snarry

Warnings: Mpreg, smut?, character death, Ooc!

Ethan Black, Kaiden, Keilian, Viviane, George, Oliver and Anna are mine!

Un-Beta'd!

'Thoughts'

''Talking''

Slow going story! Out and Proud Kurt!

Chapter one: Fleymann's Syndrome/Introduction

''Kurt, I need to talk to you, please come up!'' Burt yelled from a top the stairs. Burt went to the kitchen and start pacing nervously because of the serious talk he's going to have with his 15 year old son.

Hearing his son coming up the stairs Burt sits down at the kitchen table and invites kurt to do the same.

''Kurt, son you know that I love you no matter what and that's why today with are going to have a serious talk. Because I care and love you very much so I need you to listen to me.'' Burt gently began.

''I love you too dad, but what's wrong?'' Kurt replied, looking at Burt with a confused expression. Nervously beginning to play with his hands.

'' Okay, here we go, I know that you don't want to hear it but I really need you to be patient with me here.'' Burt said looking at his son.

'' Kurt I'm sure that you have noticed that you are different from other boys your age and it's Not because of your sexuality here, it's about what's in between your legs.'' Burt began softly.

''Hum.. yeah?'' Kurt said feebly, looking down and beginning to fiddly play with the hem of his shirt.

''Okay, you have Fleymann's syndronme'' Burt bluntly blurts out.

''Okay, what's that and what does that mean?'' Kurt said softly looking at his dad.

'' It basically means that you can and will get pregnant if you're not careful.'' Starts explaining Burt.

Kurt becoming red in shame looks down sadly and embarrassingly ''So.. I'm a freak..?'' he said quietly and starting to tear up.

'' NO!'' Burt yells out standing up suddenly '' Don't you dare say that and even less think that! You're unique, yes but you are NOT alone'' Re-starts Burt sitting down besides Kurt, putting an arm around his son's shoulder.

Kurt looks at him in astonishment '' Oh-Okay then.. I'm unique'' repeats Kurt sarcastically, ''and what do you mean I'm not alone?'' Kurt said feebly.

'' Yes, unique but not alone, by that I'm saying that there are other boys like you in the world, I'm sure that there's websites and forums about it on the internet so if you have more questions or you need to talk to someone who knows what you're going through and all that, feel free to pursue them'' Replies Burt.

''Okay, is that all?'' Kurt bitingly replies standing up.

''No, sit down. I have to explain a bit more thoroughly. Please.'' Burt said looking at his son in the eye.

Kurt gingerly sits back down, biting his lower lip. ''Okay..''

'' Okay, so Fleymann's syndrome is where you can get pregnant if you're not careful, meaning soon you're going to start having cramps and having a-a period.'' Burt explained.

''I have started having cramps for about a week now, I didn't think much of it so I take painkillers if it becomes unbearable.'' Kurt replied starting fiddling with the hem of his shirt again.

''Okay, good. Well not good in the sense that you're in pain but more like 'good your body is doing what it has to do' kind of way.'' Replies Burt clumsily.

Kurt hides a small shy smile behind his hand. Takes his dad's hand in his smaller hand.

''Okay, so I bought you tampons because you're going to start um.. bleeding soon, ok?'' Burt said uncomfortably.

''Okay dad…'' Kurt answered shyly.

''Here I got you pamphlets explaining a lot of things for you and I saw that there was a website listed somewhere in those.'' Burt said ''Okay now I'm going to watch Walking dead but um, if you have questions just ask.'' Burt said standing up to go to his comfortably recliner in the living room.

'' Oh okay, thanks, dad'' Kurt said standing up and heading towards his basement.

''Hey, Kurt'' Reaching for his son's arm and bringing him to hug him tightly '' I love you, son.'' Whispers Burt in his son's hair, smelling the strawberry shampoo.

'' I love you too, daddy..'' Kurt said in his dad's chest, hugging back just as tightly, smelling the old spice. Letting go, Burt smiles at his son and heads towards the living room.

Kurt looks at his dad smiling slightly and takes the pamphlets with him to his basement. Kurt then proceeds to his mini fridge in the corner, next his en-suite bathroom. Takes a water bottle and installs himself on his bed to read the pamphlets. Along with booting his laptop to look at the websites.

Fleymann's syndrome

Everything that you are going to need to know is listed below.

-You are going to have cramps.

-You are going to feel emotional.

-You can take the pill if you are sexually active.

Kurt starting reading the pamphlets wrinkles his nose cutely. Looks at his laptop and deciding that he prefers to look at the website listed. Types in the search bar. Finding it and going to the information section of the website.

Reading. 'Hello and welcome all to Fleymann's syndrome information page, please to not hesitate to contact us for more information or questions.'

Here are things that all of us goes through puberty.

Cramps. Having cramps, before and while you are in your period is normal, it just means that things are running smoothly. Just take painkillers.

Periods. Having period's means that you have reached the period in your life that your body expresses that you are ready to have a baby. The same thing is said for girls.

Kurt, going further down the page because he knows that already. 'No! I want to know if I'll start sprouting breasts and all that stuff.' Kurt thought grimacing, at the thought of having breasts.

You will not have breasts because you are still a boy/men but if you become pregnant you will be able to breastfeed. The pouches for the breast milk are extremely small but your nipples with hurt and will be sensitive to touch.

When breastfeeding it will be slightly inflated but nothing drastic, you will have enough breast milk if you eat correctly and drinks a lot of water. For more information about pregnancies and breasts milk please proceed to the Pregnancy section.

Smiling slightly, relief washed over Kurt and his insecurities the more he read through the website, researching and taking notes.

Kurt looks at his alarm clock and reads 19:30 . 'Okay, Kurt, time to shower and moisturizing!' Kurt stands up, goes to his drawer to take his pj's and a clean pair of black Calvin Klein's boxers. Bouncing to the shower. Undressing quickly and jumping in the shower, under the hot spray. Moaning in satisfaction, washing his hair and then his pale body thoroughly.

Rinsing and getting out of the shower, drying and putting his pj's on quickly, Kurt goes to his vanity to start his moisturizing session.

Finishing his moisturizing, humming '' my fair lady'' under his breath, as he stands up to go under his covers to watch a movie before going to sleep. Setting his alarm for the first day of school tomorrow. Finishing the movie Kurt closes the light on his bedside table, setting his laptop on it at the same time.

Kurt installs himself further down, to lay in bed. Spooning his pillow to chest and putting the other arm under his other pillow where his head rests. Sighs in comfort making himself as small as possible.

'Not really looking forward to tomorrow…' Kurt thought to himself as he went to sleep.

* * *

Okay y'all that's it for the first chapter! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK in constructive criticismes. I can take that just no flames and all that please.

My fair lady song is from Kuroshitsuji you can find it easily on youtube. :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

AkaKitsune133/MJ


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Therefore I make no money out of this.

I just want to start of saying that my first language is not English. I'm French Canadian, therefore any errors grammatically are my own and I assume them, just don't focus on them.

Future Klaine! (Just wanted to specify that there probably be no Blaine in this story but more like in the sequel, this is like backstory and stuff so yeah).

Fleymann's Syndrome isn't my idea. It's sevs_lil_secret with How Severus Spends His Summer Hols. I recommend it. It's a Snarry.

**WARNINGS: Mpreg, smut? Character death, Ooc, Solo, slurs and homophobia, language**

Ethan Black, Kaiden, Keilian, Viviane, George, Oliver and Anna are mine!

Un-Beta'd!

Slow going story! Out and Proud Kurt!

* * *

Chapter two: Meeting!?

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Groaning and rolling to the side of his alarm clock, Kurt starts hitting it until he hits the 'Snooze' button. Mission accomplished and hiding under his covers to go back to sleep for 5minutes.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Groaning again in frustration. Kurt, let's an arm out from under his cocoon and hits the alarm clock until it shut up. Kurt, turning to lie on his back throws the blankets in frustration.

'GAAAAAHHHHHHHH JGRHGHEJFBGSD!' Kurt screams in his head, stretching and popping his back and sighing in satisfaction when it did, he got up and went to his en-suite bathroom to start off his day.

Going to his vanity, Kurt does his morning routine. Finishing up gets up and style his hair just the right way. Smiling in a haughty manner, Kurt satisfied goes up to start up breakfast. Making small French omelette for himself and his dad, humming to himself.

Burt appearing in the entry way of the kitchen, smiles to himself and installing himself in a chair with 'The Gazette' to start reading.

''Morning Kurt'' Burt said to his son.

'' Good Morning, dad!'' Kurt swivels around in surprise to see his dad is already sitting down. Serving his dad his coffee and some for himself than servicing the table with the plates.

'' So, looking forward for today?'' Burt said on top of The Gazette.

Shrugging carelessly '' Heeeh.. Not really, it's school after all'' Kurt answering his dad with a bored expression. 'Yum, the omelette is soo good, of course I did it so it's delish!' Kurt thought to himself.

'' Well.. try to have a good day today'' Burt said standing up and putting his plate and mug in the dishwasher. ''I have to go to work so take care and be home on time please.'' Burt said, scratching his head under his cap.

''Sure, dad. I have Glee Club, thought. So I'm going to be here by 17:30'' Kurt said standing as well and putting his dishes in the dishwasher and heading to his bedroom to get dressed.

'Okay.'' Burt said leaving the front door.

Kurt made his way down the stairs, going to his walk-in closet and selecting his outfit of the day, Black skin tight jeans with a pale green button down shirt with his metal bow-tie to accessories. Knee high lacing up black boots. Pulling on a long dark green sheer jacket and looking at himself in the mirror. 'I look Fabulous!' Kurt thought to himself gleefully.

Taking his satchel, keys and wallet, Kurt locks the front door and heads towards His Baby, his beautiful wonderful baby Navigator. Starting his Navigator and heading to school sinding Defying Gravity on top of his lungs.

Kurt pulled in the parking lot, getting out of His Baby, belly filled with dread seeing the stupid jocks by the dumpster. One of them making his way towards him to kindly escort him to the dumpster.

''Hey Fag, hope you enjoyed the summer and welcome back to hell'' smirked the jock. Kurt closed his eyes and prepared himself to be taken in the dumpster.

''HEY, YOU. YEAH YOU DUMP SHITS!'' A british voice screamed.

Opening his eyes, Kurt looked at the direction of the voice, very sexy sounding voice I might add. The jocks turned around and started to jeer cruelly.

''What'cha gonna do, fag? It's six against y-you'' One of the jock said smirking and then loosing his smirk because he saw the guy.

6'2 guy, with a leather jacket, windblown black hair, obvious muscle jutting from his muscle shirt. (yeah, sexy windblown hair,ok? Just use your superb imagination) pale skinned and beautiful greens, narrowed in anger at the jocks.

'' I don't know.. Maybe put you in your place?'' The guy drawled, raising an eyebrow and smirking in a superior way.

''Okay, listen here. Fag, we meaning the jocks rule the school so you better not make the mistake of thinking yourself as a hero for Lady Hummel here'' One of the jock said sneering.

'' Oh I'm terribly sorry for that mistake'' The guy said. Kurt closed his eyes in disappointment.'' But I think that the biggest mistake that I'm going to do today is not punching you in the fucking face if you don't take your damn hands off him!' ' yelled the guy.

The jocks, understanding that the guy wasn't joking around looked at each other and shrugged ''sorry dude'' said one of the jock to the one who was the main one doing the talking '' but I ain't risking no detention on the first day back to school, my momma told me if I did, she was gonna send me to military school'' said the same one, the others nodding along.

''Fine then!'' Said the jock angrily, looking at Kurt '' It ain't over fag!'' and leaving with his jock friends.

''Hey are you okay'' said the guy coming to stand in front of Kurt, looking down in concern.

Kurt nodded ''Yes, thank you for saving me from those Neanderthals.'' Kurt said smiling shyly.

''You're so beautiful!'' The guy exclaimed

''Uhhh….?'' Kurt articulated clumsily, widening his eyes and looking at the guy bewilderedly.

'' Oh Gosh!'' The guy exclaimed, messing his hair up awkwardly ''Sorry about that I tend to blurt things out that are on my mind. I'm Ethan. Ethan Black, by the way.'' Said Ethan looking down in embarrassment.

Smiling slightly ''It's fine but thank you… you're quite hot yourself.'' Kurt said blushing. Ethan smiled ''Thank you, Kind sir. May I escort you to class'' Ethan said offering his arm to Kurt.

Laughing '' Of course you may, gentleman.'' Kurt answered, not taking Ethan's arm and starting to walk towards the school.

''Wait, you're not going to take my offered arm'' Ethan said, hurt.

''I'm sorry but as you heard I'm the resident 'fag' here so I don't want you to live the scorn and hate from the people here'' Kurt answered, looking at Ethan sceptically.

'' A 'fag' back home as you say is a cigarette so you're a cigarette?'' Ethan said jokingly. ''Just kidding, no seriously though take my arm, please. Because as you say.. I'm a 'fag' too'' Ethan said with a wide smile.

''Oooohhh okay then, I'll gladly take your arm so that you can escort me to class, gentleman!'' Kurt exclaimed happily.

''Well then, let us go'' Ethan said leading them towards the school.''Eehh.. actually.. I'm going to have to ask you to 'lead us, because I have no idea where I'm going…'' Ethan said looking around confused.

Bursting in laughter Kurt agreed.

* * *

Well… That's it for the second chapter,folk's!

And this is ETHAN!

Btw, i really feel bad writing the slurs and all that.. i winced every time..i'm sorry

Soooo what do you think, liked it, LOVED IT? Let me know. I can take criticism but no flames please!

I just want to specify that the Klaine thing probably won't happen until the sequel of this sloooow going story.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Not Easy

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Therefore I make no money out of this.

FUTURE KLAINE! (Just want to specify that there won't be any Blaine in this story, he'll be in the sequel. Because here it's like a prelude!)

Fleymann's Syndrone isn't my idea. It's sevs_lil_secret with How does Severus Spends His Summer Hols. I recommend it. It's a Snarry.

Warnings: Mpreg, smut? Character death, Ooc, Slurs, Homophobia (slight) Language.

Ethan Black, Kaiden, Kyle, Viviane, George, Oliver and Anna are mine!

**A/N: Yes, I have changed Keilians name to Kyle because I like Kyle better.**

Un-Beta'd!

Slow going story! Out and Proud Kurt!

''Speaking'' '_Thoughts_'

Kurt texting 

**Ethan texting**

* * *

Chapter three: Getting to know each other.

'_it's been two weeks now that I met Ethan but I don't know much about him…what if I text him to see if he's free..?_' Kurt thought to himself as he flipped through Vogue's new magazine.

Bzz Bzz Bzz

Kurt looks at his phone surprised and sees that it's Ethan, texting him '_Well it seems that he beat me to the punch!_' Kurt thought as he took his phone to open the text icon.

**Hey there! I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow which is Saturday?** Ethan wrote.

Hi! No, I'm not busy tomorrow.. So what are you proposing for me, kind sir? Kurt replied, slightly flirting.

**Oooh I was just thinking of bringing you out for a picnic by the lake and to take a walk around it while talking and having a good time, what says you, Sire?** Ethan replied flirting.

Hum well.. I don't know am I really going to have a good time with you, gentleman? Kurt replied, coyly.

**If you don't than you have my permission to throw me in the lake, but I guarantee you a good time, Sir Hummel** Ethan texted back.

Omg! I won't throw you in the lake, I'll hurt myself before I manage to move an inch! Kurt texted back, giggling. (Yes, giggling!)

**Be ready for 11Am, we are going to Lake Amanda** Ethan replied giving the instruction.

Okay! Goodnight Ethan Kurt replied back with a smile.

**Goodnight Kurt, sweet dreams Hun** was Ethan reply.

Kurt squealed seeing the message '_He called me, ME! HUN!Oh GaGa!_' Giggling madly and hugging his pillow to his chest and turning and tossing in his bed while giggling madly and squealing.

'_Okay, enough! I'm acting like a 12 year old girl with a crush!_' Kurt stopped, looked around and let out a small giggle.

Putting on his alarm clock for 8 O'clock tomorrow morning and getting ready for bed Kurt last thought was ' _I'm sooo excited and lucky and so nervous omg!_'

***************Next Morning********************

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Kurt groaned and smashed his hand on the alarm clock and started to fall back asleep when he suddenly remembered that he had a date but not a date really. So, jumping up from the bed and going to shower.

Showering quickly and then doing his moisturizing session, Kurt putting on sweat pants and his bathrobe and going up the stairs to eat a cream cheese bagel with his coffee. Taking a glass of milk too because he's still growing up.

Then going back downstairs and selecting his outfit which was tight black boxers shorts, thick black leggings ,cream coloured woollen socks that go up to the calf's, rolled down to his brown ankle boots, a long oversized forest green sweater that went mid-thigh a big cream coloured scarf and selected a black pea coat if he got cold to go with it.

Going to his en-suite bathroom, humming and doing his hair. Putting his concealer on and a little bit of blush to his cheeks, also applying lip balm to his dry lips.

Smiling to himself in the mirror, thinking that he looks cute he goes up the stairs to await his date-non-date. His dad looked at him with a raised eyebrow that said 'Where are you going?'.

Answering his dad's look ''I'm going to an outing with a friend today, dad. Don't worry I have my cellphone and wallet and keys so yeah''

''An outing? Do I know him or her'' Burt replied suspiciously.

''He's a guy, he's really tall, british and reallyyyyy kind! Dad.'' Kurt answered exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. '' We, meaning Ethan and I are going on an outing to get to know eachother,I guess.''

''Okay, okay don't bite my head off now.'' Burt said chuckling.

Sticking his tongue out at his dad and starting to look at his phone Kurt saw that Ethan had texted him to tell him that he was on his way to get him.

Ding Dong!

Kurt jumping up and making a squeee noise going to open the door, Burt following his son to the door and looming to look at the guy.

Opening the door, Kurt grinned widely and saying a breathy ''Hi!'' Ethan replied with a huge grin on his face ''Hello Kurt.''

Burt appeared behind Kurt '' What time are you going to have my son at home?'' Burt said appearing intimidating.

''Huh.. 11pm?'' Ethan replied unsurely. Burt narrowed his eyes and said ''He's fifteen years old. You'll have him by 9 O'clock. Clear?''

Frantically nodding Ethan replied ''Yes, yes of course sir, I'll have him here at 9 without fault.''

Kurt rolling his eyes ''Finishing with your intimidating act, dad? I'd love to go on my outing with my **Friend** Ethan..''

Burt nodded, agreeing and narrowing his eyes one last time at Ethan turned and left. Kurt stepped outside and apologizing for his dad's behaviour while closing the door.

Ethan smiled and replied '' It's fine, Kurt. I'm a stranger and your dad loves you very much.'' Kurt scoffed ''That's not a reason to intimidate you, thought, it was kind of amusing to see you squirm'' Kurt said smirking.

Ethan chuckled and opening the door to his car a Nissan, Murano in black, for Kurt then going to his side of the car and getting in, putting their seat belts on and going to the lake.

During the small car ride Ethan and Kurt sang on top of their lungs to radio songs, Kurt in perfect pitch and Ethan in a horrifying broken pitch because he was laughing so hard along with Kurt who was singing but throwing horrified looks his way.

Arriving at the lake and finding a parking space by the road, Ethan got out of his car and ran on the other side to open Kurt's door. Kurt smiling widely and sliding out of the car elegantly.

''Thank you, so here we are. It's pretty beautiful out here'' Kurt said smiling.

''Agreed, are you hungry right now because my mum and I prepared lunch this morning?''Ethan asked.

''Not really, we could go walk while waiting for my hunger to make itself known'' Kurt said, suddenly shy.

'' Okay.'' Ethan said simply.

Starting to walk side by side in silence for a few minutes. ''So tell…'' ''So what..?'' Ethan and Kurt started talking at the same time and becoming quiet, grinned at each other.

''You can..'' ''Go first..'' Starting at the same time again and now laughing, the boys stopped walking because they were laughing so hard.

''Okay, let's start off again, so tell me all about Kurt Hummel'' Ethan said catching his breath back.

''Well, My name's Kurt Hummel, fifteen years old and going to McKinley high, singer and aspiring fashion designer'' Kurt started smiling.

''I'm gay, out and proud, I told my dad last summer so about like two months ago and he told me that he knew because at my fifth birthday all I wanted was a pair of sensible heels'' Kurt said chuckling softly. Ethan smiled and also chuckling along.

''I never had a boyfriend because as you can guess Lima Ohio isn't really advanced.. in that stage, I guess and well there's not a ton out there lining up to date me either.'' Kurt continued ''Hum..what else is there to know, my mom died when I was eight because she had cancer since I was about six years old, but fought very hard to stay with us as long as she could.'' Kurt said softly.

Ethan, looking at Kurt sadly and linking their hands together for comfort ''I'm sure that your mum is proud of you Kurt..'' Ethan said softly.

''I hope so, anyways sorry about that, dropping the mood and all'' Kurt apologize.

''Don't ever apologize for something like that, Kurt. I'm lucky enough to have everyone in my family alive so I don't know how it feels to lose someone and even less your mum but I do know that you shouldn't apologize about that and anyway I asked to know everything about you so yeah..'' Ethan trailed off.

Kurt smiled, squeezing Ethan's hand and continuing to walk around the lake ''So what about Ethan Black?'' Kurt inquired.

''Well.. I'm Ethan Black sixteen and half years old'' Ethan began.

''But you're so tall I thought that you were at least seventeen!'' Kurt exclaimed. Ethan chuckled answering. '' Really tall people in my family''

''Okay, okay sorry to have interrupted you.'' Kurt said smiling.

''Okay well, like I started before you interrupted me'' Ethan said slyly, grinning. Kurt blushed embarrassed.

''I'm sixteen years old and a half, I come from Kent in England, it's a small town near the English Channel. My mum is Viviane and she's French and yes I'm bilingual before you ask.'' Ethan continued.

''Oh I speak French too, I'm learning Italian and Japanese too!'' Kurt replied excitedly.

''Really, why would you do that?'' Ethan said surprised.

''Well I did say that I was an aspiring fashion designer, so high fashion is English, French, Italian and Japanese.'' Kurt explained.

''Aaahh.. okay'' Ethan answered smiling '' You would get along well with my mum then, She was a model younger, now she's a creative director in the fashion industry'' Ethan said.

''Awesome!'' Kurt exclaimed.

''Anyways, my dad was a boxing champion but now he's just a Boxing Coach, his name is George Black'' Ethan continued '' I have an older sister, Anna and a younger brother Oliver, he's a pain in the arse'' Ethan said.

Kurt winces in sympathy, because really there's nothing else he can do. Ethan looks down to his side and stares at Kurt, noticing the shine in Kurt's eyes and the small blush grazing his cheeks with a little smile playing on his lips. Just wanting to lean in and kissing him, but resisting.

Kurt feeling watched looks up in Ethan's eyes and smiles shyly and dropping his head down so that Ethan doesn't see his blush going down his neck. Ethan having none of that, gently with his index and middle finger gently puts them under Kurt's chin and carefully pushes Kurt's head up to see his eyes, leaning in Ethan closes the distance to kiss him. Kurt flutters his eyes shut also leaning and their lips touched. Fireworks exploded behind the boys eyelids.

Ethan deepened the kiss by cupping Kurt's face in his hands and making his body move closer to Kurt's. Kurt sighing in pleasure in the kiss wraps his arms around Ethan's back. Breaking the kiss Ethan stayed in position and rubbing his nose against Kurt's nose.

Both boys breathing hard and smiling shyly at each other. The boys were suddenly interrupted when Kurt's stomach made them known that it was hungry, so Ethan looking at his watch and seeing that it was 13:30.

''Oh my god! It's 13:30, no wonder you're hungry and thinking about it, I'm also famished!'' Ethan exclaimed. Ethan looping his arm with Kurt and practically running towards his car to get the basket and a big blanket.

* * *

Oooohhhh cliff hanger! Because it's like 2:30am here, right now and I'm tired.

See? I started pacing myself between updates, for one really good reason, I got a new hectic job! So yeah, pacing myself is goooood!

Yaaayyyy we learned more about Ethan and THEY KISSED! WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT!

I realized that I write a lot of emotions and all that, because I'm a very expressive person. I'm totally happy with this chapter because it's longer and it makes me happy writing them on the date! Yes I'm excitable! Btw, don't you just looooove google maps, because I searched for a lake in Ohio real near Lima and I found Lake Amanda and I learned that Kent was near the English Channel.

Reviews would be appreciated but all the follows and favourites make me warm and tingly! J

So thank you for the support dear readers and see ya'll next chapter.


End file.
